What changes when magic meets the walking dead?
by Smileadaykeepmeaway
Summary: After the war Harry felt like he never fit in. Like he could never relax. His magic screamed at him at all times that something big was coming. It was because of this that Harry was perhaps a little more prepared when the dead started walking. But will Harry be able to make an impact and help the others or will the fact that with everything that has happened to him and his lack of
1. Chapter 1

**Please read:** Okay, because of my sister I have gotten addicted to the Walking dead. Or to be more specific the walking dead Harry potter crossover stories so I am going to do two things. One try to write my own, and two send out a challenge for other to write their own as well. With a promise that I will keep this story up. So please answer my challenge cause with each person who does I will try to add a chapter to this story or my other story. **Please read/**

An-This will be slash and will be Daryl/Harry pairing; cause I love that pairing.

I do not own, or make any profit off of Harry Potter or the walking dead. If I did things would be a lot different than they are, and probably nowhere near as good as it now.

 **Chapter one**

Harry, from his spot on the roof, couldn't help but narrow his eyes when heard what he knew to be the sounds of gunshots coming from the distance. A distance that was that far away, in fact from how loud the guns shots where, and how close the sounded to him, Harry would say whatever they were coming from was just a couple of buildings away from him; at most at that.

Hearing this and knowing what the sounds could mean, that there were other survives nearby besides him, Harry quickly grabbed the bag he had laid down beside him; just minutes ago before he had heard the sounds of guns shots. Then, after making sure that all his weapons were still on him, and that they, nor his bags, were in any dangers of actually falling off, leaped from the roof to the next one; using the skills he had gained in free running to do so.

As he did this Harry couldn't help but wonder if about the other survivors where they the good kind, or where they more similar to the ones Harry had been forced to put down when he had run into them. Because honestly from what Harry had seen so far, this Walking dead apocalypse seemed to really bring out the worst in people; though at the same time Harry still held hope that that wasn't always the case.

Once he was on the other roof, and once he his focus off of the other groups he had run into before, Harry took off in the direction the sounds of gunshots were coming from. Jumping from wall to roof to another roof using all the skills he had gained over the years to make sure that he never touched to Walker invested ground. That he never went lower then what could be considered the second story floor.

As he did this Harry found himself thinking back to how he ended up in the situation he was in now. Not, how he ended up in a Walking dead infested apocalypse, or how he ended up being something akin to a rough hunter putting down the worst of the worst, but how he ended up in Atlanta Georgia instead of in England with the rest of his supposed friends. To make a long story short, it had all really started shortly after Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all; just when Harry had thought things were actually going to get better for him.

During the first couple of days after the defeat of the dark lord Harry had been able to put the feelings he was continuing to get down as the adrenalin that he had gained during the war; which he knew should be fading soon. But when the feelings didn't go way, and only seemed to increase as time went on, getting even worse than it had ever been with Voldemort, Harry knew that his magic was trying to warn him of something that was coming his way. Something bigger and most likely even more dangerous than Voldemort had been.

Harry feeling this, and at the time having honestly cared about his friends, actually having wanted them to be safe from whatever the danger had been, had done his best to warn them of the feelings he was getting. He had at the time believed they would have accepted his warning, would have realized that he wouldn't have lied about something so big; not to the people he had at one point considered family.

But in the end it hadn't gone as well as Harry had hoped it would have; not in the least bit. Instead of being supportive and understanding of what Harry had said, and perhaps take it with a grain of salt, his supposed best friends and those he had called family, had scorned what he had warned them about. Mocked him about it even. Telling him that he was being paranoid, that he was just plan out crazy, and going even further then that by telling him that he was trying once more to force himself in the spot light by making some supposed tale about yet another big bad come.

They had pretty much told him they didn't believe him and that they thought he should give up everything he had done. Take down all the preparations he had already had in place for what his magic was warning him about, and instead settle down and marry Ginny like he was supposed to do from the beginning. After of course apologizing to everyone for his paranoia, and swear that he would seek help for it while leaving Ginny, and her mother, in charge of everything while he was getting that help.

When he had heard this Harry hadn't taken what had been said very well, and now Harry could say he had perhaps overreacted a little all things considering. But at the same time he could also say that the way they had responded had been way over to top as well. Considering the fact that Harry knew for a fact that if he had given any control over to anything to Ginny or Molly he wouldn't ever be getting it back from those very controlive women. Not only that but the so called help that they had wanted him to go too had been pretty much place himself under their control; which again Harry knew he wouldn't be free of.

But in the end Harry guessed it was the way he had reacted that had been what really torn the relationship, the already damaged relationship he had with his friends, in two for good. Seeing as he told them that he wasn't going to be with Ginny, that he couldn't see her in that light and that he never would see he in that light; not every again. Nor would he let them control any part of his life like they seemed to want to, because unlike what they thought it was his life and he was in control of it not them.

Which meant he wasn't going to taking down any of his work, nor was he going to apologize for being rightly paranoid when his magic was warning him against something. That the only thing he was actually sorry for was trying to help them and warn them about it at the same time. Because all that seemed to get him was their scorn, which he had also told them where they could shove that as well. Needless to say none of that really went over to well with any of them.

Because after he told them all of this Harry found himself no longer invited to the family get togethers, no longer looked at warmly by his so called family, in fact whenever he met them his friends went out of their way to move to the other side of the road to avoid him completely. Well, Ron had tried to punch him a couple of time whenever he had seen him at first but after several times of Harry knocking him straight on his ass every time he tried this he too stopped and joined the others on the other side of the road.

This had hurt Harry at first. That is before he had decided to throw his all into preparing for whatever his magic was warning him about; as a way to keep his mind off the loss of what had been his supposed family.

This turned out to be another mistake seeing as his so called friend, angry that Harry hadn't apologized to them or hadn't come crawling back like they had believed he would have, began to spread warning about his paranoia. Tell anyone who would listen about how Harry was trying to put himself in the spot like again by making up another danger so the wizarding world would go back to looking at him like a Hero. Would go back to depending on him, and as they had put it cratering to his every whim; something that had Harry raising an eyebrow and wondering just when something like that had ever happened to him.

Because of these rumors, and the fact that Harry himself wasn't speaking up against them, too busy gathering things up everything he had thought he would need, to even really pay them any attention to them, Harry found himself being road blocked and glared at where ever he went. Finally after an attack by some 'off time' Aurour who had 'accidently' mistaken him for a dark wizard while he was out buying potion supplies in bulk Harry decided enough was enough and had moved to America; without information anyone about what he was planning on doing. Taking all his money and emptying everything else he owned in England while he was at it; be it Manors, vaults or businesses that belonged to him. Leaving them to deal with how that would affect their economy as he was at it; after all the war had taught him something hadn't it.

Once he had gotten to America Harry felt his magic settle a little bit, letting Harry know without words that he was currently on the right track to having the safety his magic felt he needed. Feeling this and knowing that he still had more work to do Harry had gotten back to work on what he had been doing in Britain; this time without the road blocks that had been stopping him in England. Meaning Harry had been able to get all his things together a lot faster than he had been before.

Not to mention with all the things he had taken with him from England, all the things from his vaults, the shops he had owned, and the houses that he had owned that had been in England, there was a lot less things he actually needed to grab. Though Harry found himself grabbing copies of things as a just in case none the less; after all better safe than sorry.

With his magic continually urging Harry, in a seven year period, had managed to purchase a major chunk of forest; one larger than even the forbidden forest outside of Hogwarts. All of which he heavily warded, with notice me not wards, with intent ward, with wards to keep out pest, with one sided silencing wards, with temperature wards, and many other wards that would keep everything but what Harry wanted in, out.

Then after making sure all the wards where up, and wouldn't come down anytime soon, no matter what force was used, Harry began to build up walls, just behind the wards, walls that were a good ten feet tall, but still hidden by all the trees that were both in front of and behind them. Walls that went completely around all the property he owned, and walls that Harry had reinforced with magic making them stronger then steel and around the strength of an actual diamond. After these walls had been built, and recalling something Mad-eye Moody had told him, as well as remembering something similar in one of the tale Bill had told him Goblin paranoia, Harry decided to add a little more protection.

This in mind Harry after moving away a good five feet in front of the wards, and a good six feet outside the walls began to carve a deep trench going all the way around his land. A trench that was a good six feet deep, and another six feet wide, with a slight slope on each side; making it very difficult for anyone to simple jump over.

A trench that Harry was currently rather to put sharp stakes at the bottom or not. Before decided that for now he'd leave it be, and instead made a small draw bridge be the only way over said trench, a draw bridge Harry had spelled too seamlessly blend into the wall so that only those that knew it was there, and were written into the wards themselves, could call it down; anyone else was pretty much out of luck. Especially if Harry did decided to add those stakes at the bottom of the trench at a later date.

Harry after placing all this protection up began to feel his magic start to calm down once he started to begin to feel a little safer. Yet, at the same time he knew even with all this protection it still wasn't enough. There was still more that he needed to do; though not so much in regards to structural protection.

Knowing this Harry had, going with a gut instinct and the continuous insisting of his magic, build several different houses behind the walls. These houses he had magically based off the way that the magical tents that he had were made; but with better defenses and a bit more room then the tents could provide.

This meant that each small cabin was much large on the inside and several more rooms then you could eve expect in such small looking cabins; which at most looked like they could have maybe at most a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. But contrary to how they looked actually had a good at least three bedrooms in them, a large kitchen which held a magical storage unit in it as well as a working wooden stove, two fully functioning and fully operational bathrooms that ran on magic, and a large family room that would later be filled with things to do. Though currently the cabins were rather empty and only had the barest of essentials in them, seeing as currently there was no one living in them to help give them their own personality.

Not only that but outside of each of these cabins Harry took the time to plant their own small gardens in the back with each one having a fruit tree or two around them as well; making it so each cabin had its own way to grow food if it was needed. Not to mention Harry also took the time to add a small wooden fence to separate them from the other. To both give an illusion of privacy between the cabins as well as show just where the boundaries between the cabins were.

To put it simply Harry build a small, maybe fifteen house large, town behind the walls that he had put up; with the rest of the land behind the walls being a large forest. Which was something Harry didn't feel like messing with, seeing as Harry felt a peace when he walked in the forest. Not only that but the forest also provided yet another source of food that he wasn't going to scoff at in the least bit; wild game.

Harry after he had his small town built began to make it more livable; becoming rather bothered by the fact it seemed most like a ghost town than anything else. To do this Harry began making it more like a farming town by going out and getting actual cows, goats, sheep, Pigs, chicken, and horses to live in the small town; getting at least two of each type. With all of them with their own little place to stay and each with their own purpose for the town.

All taken care of by a group of house elves Harry had managed get to agree to come with him, when he had first left England, and who actually lived in one of the house Harry had built. One of the houses that was closest to his, and the one that Harry had let the house elves pick out themselves; not to mention decorate it themselves as well. Seeing as it was their home, Harry thought it just fit to let them do so.

It was because of these house elves that Harry had actually remembered to eat, and remembered to take care of himself instead of constantly following the pushing of his magic to get prepared for whatever was about to happen. It was because of these house elves that Harry actually took a break once in a while to just smell the air instead of burning out trying to think of everything he might need, and it was because of these elves that Harry remembered that he did need to actually sleep once in a while.

In fact in Harry mind it was because of these elves that Harry was actually still alive; for Harry was sure he would have long since killed himself from lack of care if not for them. Because of this those house elves had become Harry's family and as his family Harry had become really protective of them.

Still with the house elves Harry had been able to get all the other things his magic had been insisting on; a lot easier than he would have otherwise. Things that were both muggle and magical. Things like potions, books, medical supplies of all types, clothes of different sizes for different types of weather, food of all types, shoes, boot, knifes, guns, and many other things.

Harry had gotten so many different things, be it magical or muggle, that Harry had literally used several different multiple roomed trunks to hold it all; a good fifty in fact. And those trunks were all filled to the brim, even with several shrinking charms used, that Harry had to hold the rest of the things that he hadn't been able to fit in the trunks he had, in three different bottomless bags. Which as it turned out weren't actually bottomless but before him no one had really managed to actually fill them all to find the limit they had. Fortunately the third bag he had was nearly empty and still and a really long way to be filled so Harry felt pretty safe in that regard.

Though the cost of getting everything that he had, had ended up costing Harry all the money had had, every last bit of it; emptying all his vaults to do it. But even knowing this, knowing that if he was wrong that he had just left himself penniless, Harry couldn't find it in him to regret it; not in the least bit. Seeing as his magic finally calmed down enough that the maddening itch it had been giving him lately finally went away. Not only that but at the same time even if he didn't have any money Harry had a home, with so many different things that he felt that he would never really need to have any money anyway.

At the age of twenty four, seven years after he his magic started to go haywire, and only a good two weeks after Harry had finally managed to get everything together enough for his magic to actually calm down a bit. Harry found out just why his magic had been reacting the way it had in the first place, when the dead start to walk. But by then Harry couldn't find it in himself to care as his magic had already started to urge him to find others. Something Harry was happy to do, because despite how he acted at time Harry was a rather social person; at least with those he trusted.

Which was why Harry was currently where he was He had been following the call of his magic. So far Harry hadn't found any luck what so ever when it came to other survivors, with them either being little more than murderous gangs, or to terrified to let Harry anywhere near them or their people.

But as of right now Harry was strongly getting the feeling that that was about to change, rather for the better or the worst he wasn't quite sure; but like most he was hoping for the best. Which is why Harry was currently using all his skill in free running to jump from roof to roof, following the sounds of gun firing off in the distance. Well, that and sheer curiosity about who was doing all that shooting in such a walker infested place; most people had already learnt that sound attracts those things so they didn't shoot as much

Harry once he reached the area that the gun shots were coming from quickly ducked behind the small shed like building that was currently part the roof he was on. Before preceded to watch the scene that was going on in front of him with hawk like eyes; saying nothing, letting no one know that he was there, but just watching what was going on. Judging if the people in the building beside him were people he wanted to bring to his home, to his sanctuary, and most importantly to his family; however weird and nonhuman said family might be.

What Harry saw when he did this, left him stunned and more than a little disgusted; even if he knew he didn't have the whole story behind what was happening yet. And at the same time what he saw made him wonder just why the hell he wanted humans to be in his save house where his family was. After all humans were usually prejudice as hell and his family wasn't in anyway normal; nor was he for that matter.

What Harry saw that made him feel just this way was the fact that there was a small group, of maybe five people on the roof, and four of them had just handcuffed the last member to a pipe before running off. Leaving the last member behind changed to the ground with what looked like a group of walkers banging on the door; a door that one of the other members had at least been simi-kind enough to chain shut.

Now Harry was sure that there was some reason for what had just happened, there had to have been. But at the same time all he had seen was that those four had literally just handcuffed a man to a pipe, in the hot Georgia sun with no water, no shelter and worst yet in a building that was about to be overran by flesh eating monsters. Seeing this Harry couldn't help but wonder wouldn't just shooting the man in the head be kinder then leave him there just waiting to be torn apart and eaten?

Harry knew he would have preferred a short death then a long drawn out painful one like they had just left the man too. Not to mention the sheer fear the man must be feeling as he listen to the oncoming walkers; as his mind began to play with him giving him scenarios of what was going to happen to him.

Seeing this, and not being able to leave the man there, especially with not knowing just why the man had been left behind in the first place. Harry, with a small bust of help from his magic, leaped a crossed the roof he had been on and landed on the one the man was on. Just in time to see said man reaching for the single hand saw that had been left behind by the other; obviously planning on sawing his own hand off so he could escape. Seeing this Harry couldn't help but shout out.

"Wait!" causing the man in question to spin around and glare at Harry. Seeing this and seeing that the man's eyes were glazed slightly in what Harry could figure out was a drug induced haze Harry cursed slightly before throwing caution to the wind and stunning the man; the spell hitting the man hard enough to actually knock him out.

After all it would be easier to deal with the man that way, and Harry would rather not get attacked after freeing the man. Which given the fact Harry had no idea just what type of drugs the man was on, or what type of person he was for that matter, there was a good chance he would attack Harry if Harry freed him; if he had still be conscious while Harry had done so that is.

Harry after stunning the man, and after seeing the spell had been enough to knock the man out, quickly went over to the man before using his magic to unlock the chain that had been holding said man to the pipe. After doing this, and just as the doors that had been beginning to creak from the strain of holding back the walkers, Harry apparated to a one of the nearby building; where he had placed a temporary safe place within. Here he'd be able to heal up the man and get him detoxed enough to find out just what the hell was going on; just why he had been left up on the roof in the first place. As well as, perhaps getting someone to travel with him at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read:** Okay, because of my sister I have gotten addicted to the Walking dead. Or to be more specific the walking dead Harry potter crossover stories so I am going to do two things. One try to write my own, and two send out a challenge for other to write their own as well. With a promise that I will keep this story up. So please answer my challenge cause with each person who does I will try to add a chapter to this story or my other story. **Please read/**

An-This will be slash and will be Daryl/Harry pairing; cause I love that pairing.

I do not own, or make any profit off of Harry Potter or the walking dead. If I did things would be a lot different than they are, and probably nowhere near as good as it now.

 **Chapter Two**

Harry once he had gotten the man he had just found off of the roof he had been left on by the others, and into a safer place, then he had been in, immediately laid said unconscious man down; on the nearby bed. The safe place that Harry had chosen was a place that just so happened to be a couple of building down from where he had just been, a few mere seconds ago, and it was also a place that Harry had spent the last couple of days that he had been in this town in. Once he had found it that is; and after he had both cleared it out as well as warded it to prevent any other dangers from entering in.

It was a place that was both a store and home in one, with the home being on the floor above the store, while the store in question was a store that was geared to the more all natural makes. Before Harry had emptied it and stored everything that had been in it in one of his bags.

It had been full of things like all natural soaps, all natural lotions, all natural body care, and even all natural cleaning supplies. The store also carried things like essential oils, different types of herbs and several different books on how to make things all naturally out of things like essential oil. Not to mention the shop also had books on different types of herbs and how they could be used, be it medically, for food, or even for things like soaps or shampoos. It was sort of a Wiccan shop in some ways. An old timey shop that was really showed how things in the past had been done.

Which considering the fact those factories, and the things most people relied on to get the stuff was no longer available made the shop Harry had found quite literally a gold mine when survival was considered. And to make it even better because most people hadn't even bothered with the store before things had gone to hell they didn't know just what was in it.

Meaning that by the time Harry had found the shop in question, as well as the home above it, the whole thing had been completely ignored only having a single walker, who Harry figured was the shop owner, inside it. Harry had made quick work of the Walker inside it before he began to quickly ward the place.

Determined to make the shop something similar to a temporary fort to hold down in as he looked for others to bring back to his home. Making sure to ward both floors, even if he had already emptied the bottom one. Because it wouldn't do, to just ward the top floor and then somehow be surprised by something coming in from the bottom because he hadn't thought to ward that as well. Because as Harry had seen, and dealt with himself sometimes, Walkers weren't the only danger this new world had.

But for now Harry wasn't focused on any of that, right now he needed to focus on the man he had just brought back to the shop. More importantly he needed to clean him up a bit, heal him up and most in particularly he needed to get the drugs out of this man's system; all before he woke up. Because Harry got the feeling that when the man did wake up, that there was going to some type of hell to pay.

Especially since the last thing the man, Merle if he heard correctly from the others, most likely remembered was being handcuffed to a building and left for pretty much walker bait. No matter what the reason was for him being handcuffed up there, and Harry was sure there was some type of reason most likely linked to the drugs in the man's system, he still maintained it would have been kinder to either just shoot him in the head. Or at the very least left him with some type of weapon to defend himself with; instead of leaving him like some type of sitting duck waiting to be eaten by the Walkers that were coming.

That and Merle may also remember that that just before he had attempted to saw of his own hand to escape the cuffs, to free himself, it had been Harry who had screamed at him to stop and it had been Harry that had done something to actually knocked him out to begin with. The last thing being something which Harry didn't see going over well with Merle; not in the least bit. Just as he knew that it wouldn't have gone over well with him if the situations had been reversed somehow; even if was or had been to save his life. Or in this case most like his hand.

So with that in mind Harry went back over to where he had laid Merle down, and cast another spell on the unconscious man to make sure he couldn't attack him the second he work up. After all just because he had saved the man, and was healing him up, didn't mean that he trusted the man in the least bit.

Now knowing he was a bit saver then he had been Harry got started on healing Merle, by reaching up, and after unhooking the small earring that he hide one of the several trunk he had in; knowing right now that the small bags he had on his side didn't carry exactly what he needed like his trunks did.

Once he had this small onyx stone earring in his hand Harry quickly cast the counter curse on it and watched as it unshrunk into the trunk that held the things he needed. Once the trunk was completely unshrunk and opened Harry began to gather all the things he thought he would need; as well as a little bit extra. Which Harry would use later on to openly carry so as to not draw as much attention to himself for seemingly not carrying anything at all.

Not only that but Harry had also grabbed a little for Merle as well, that is if he proved to be trust wrote enough give it to. Once he had this thing out quickly reshrinking, and reshaped, the trunk before placing it back in his ear; right beside the other onyx stones he had in the upper side of his right ear.

What he had gotten out of his trunk, both for use now and for traveling later on, was several different potions, a large bag filled with food and water, another small bag filled with other necessary such as clothes, soaps, normal medical supplies and small repair kit; this bags were nonmagical and weren't spelled in anyway to be unnoticed like the others bags he had were. Not to mention, on top of weapons he already had on him, Harry also brought out another short sword, as well as another gun out. Though those weapons Harry was planning on actually giving them to Merle; if everything went well enough that is.

When it came to the two bags that he had gotten out of his trunk, Harry added them to the other that he had at his side; even if these two bags were the only ones anyone else would be seeing. After all, unlike before, Harry would be seen by others and now with these two bags he looked normal enough that if he wanted to he could pass off as someone who had been surviving on their own; at least to those who didn't look to closely.

Not only that, but with those bags now on Harry could have some of his supplies out and on him without revealing to anyone he was magic; at least not quite yet. At the same time Harry wasn't planning on keep his magic secret for long, especially not if he found a group he liked, Harry thought it would be too much effort and make it difficult for other to trust him if he hide something so big from them for too long, so Harry just wasn't going to do it. He honestly didn't give care what anyone thought of him for what he was, or what he had; Harry wasn't going to let anyone's opinion of him change him. Not any more, not ever again.

When it comes to the potions, which were pretty much the only thing out of the group of things that he had grabbed out of the trunk that was going to be used at the moment and not for later on, he had grabbed out were: well, the first a potion was obviously a very powerful detox potion that Harry would be using to get all the poison, that was whatever drugs that were in Merle's system, out of his system.

While the second was one the clean Harry was going to use to clean all the the injuries that were on Merle's body. Especially the ones that were around the wrist where Merle had quickly rubbed himself raw in his attempt to escape from the cuffs that had chained him to the roof. Plus given the world the currently lived in Harry firmly believed making sure all open injures were treated with the utmost care, and cleaned before they were patched up was one of the most important things that could be done; after they didn't always have the things they would need to clean out serious infection or the sicknesses that came with infections.

The third potion was a general nurturance potion, which Harry knew the man could use seeing as he could tell that it looked like Merle hadn't eaten much in bit. Not only that but the nurturance potion would also replace all the important bits of nurturance that Merle lost while he was on whatever drugs he had been taking. So this potion was another one that Harry could see being really important, not only in the times they were in, but in others as well.

While the fourth potion pretty much went along with the third one and was a stomach soothers to settle his stomach down after the nurturance potion; because without it there was a good chance Merle would just throw up the third potion altogether. Mostly due to how bad the nurturance potion could be on an empty stomach; which was pretty ironic considering that was how it was supposed to be taken.

Harry had more potions than those in his trunk, ones that were stronger than the ones he had just use on the the man lying in front of him. Potions that Merle could likely have use of as well, but at the same time there were some that were too strong and worked to well for Harry to be able to pass them off as anything but magic. At least with the potions he had now, and as long as the man continued to be out cold while he used them, Harry could possible pass them off as something else.

Not only that but currently Harry didn't know the man that he was healing and as cruel as it may sound, he didn't want to use his stronger, a limited number, of more powerful potions on him. When they could, in the future, be needed for someone he honestly cared deeply about; someone more important to him than a man he had suddenly decided to safe from the tops of some roof. With the potions he had gotten to be used, he didn't need to worry nearly as much about that seeing as he had plenty of them and in the worst case scenario they were very easy to make again; with ingredients that weren't too hard to find.

Harry was thinking on this, and debating if maybe he could afford to use one of his slightly more powerful potions on the man, one that was nearly as easy to replace as the ones he was planning on using on the man, when Harry beginning to feel the familiar itch of his magic pushing him to do something. Knowing this, and having a very good guess as to why his magic was reacting the way it was, Harry got to work on Merle. Knowing as he did so that he wouldn't have long until the man in question woke up, not if he was as stubborn as Harry felt he was; which Harry was sure he was.

So with quick and steady hands Harry got to work in patching up the man, rubbing the cleaning potion on the man wrist, as well as any other open cut he could find, before quickly spelling on clean bandages in those areas; all charmed to be tight but not too tight and not fall off. After all it wouldn't be a good thing if the bandages were too tight, or fall off before the injuries beneath them had been able to close.

Then once this was done Harry used a spell to put the other three potions in the Merle's stomach. Using the detox first and waiting a good fifteen minutes, so that the detox had time to work its magic and get out of Merle's system. Before using the other two potions, as a just in case so that the detox potion didn't try removing the other potions in question; even if it usually only took around ten minutes for said potion to detox and destroy all the poison, which included things like drugs, in the body.

Once he finished this up, Harry threw, the now empty, potion bottles into one of his bags; so that they could be cleaned and reused at a later date. Then after mentally debating with himself for a bit threw a couple of cleaning spells as Merle, as well as several different spells to repair and then refresh the clothing he was wearing.

No soon had Harry finished doing this, and placed his wand back into its holder, Merle began to groan as he woke up. Hearing this Harry had to wonder to himself if it was the best idea to leave the man in question unrestrained as he woke up seeing as Harry really didn't know the man and that he could be dangerous.

Before shaking his head and wincing slightly, Harry had known that thought was wrong right after he had thought it, and he hadn't really needed the small jolt his magic gave him to figure that out. After all, if the man in question woke up chained up, even worse than he had been when he had passed out, then he was going to freak out worse than he would if he wasn't. And that wasn't considering just what the hell had happened to him before Harry had knocked him; which would most likely only make the reaction that much more worse.

Still at the same time Harry knew that Merle could and most likely would be dangerous as he woke up. As it was highly likely that the man in question would think he was still on the roof when he woke up, and if this did happen it was likely that he would wake up attacking anything around him. So as to defend himself from all the walkers he most likely thought were about to be attacking him.

So knowing this Harry made sure that he wasn't in grabbing or striking distance as the man work up. And it was a good thing that he did this because as soon as Harry has stepped further away from Merle, Merle jerked up swinging his fist at where Harry once stood. In fact if Harry had stayed where he had been Harry was sure that blow would have knocked him to the ground; if not out. Seeing this Harry could help but raise an eyebrow as he commented.

"Well, that's one way to wake up." This caused Merle to jump slightly as his spun around on the bed and glared at Harry for a second. Before realize just where he was, or to be more precise where he wasn't, seeing as he was no longer on the roof he had been chain to.

After realizing this Merle found himself recognizing the voice of the person who had just spoken, as the same voice that he had heard just before he had passed out. Merle after realizing this started to take note of other things, that now that he noticed them he felt that he should have noticed them all earlier. One of these things being that he was now thinking clearer than he had been able to for a while now, two he had been patched up in what looked to be a really professional manor and three for the first time in a long time his stomach didn't feel as empty as it normal did nor didn't it feel like it was trying to rebel against him like it had lately.

Realizing all of this and knowing that the young man in front of him must have had something to do with it Merle studied the man in front of him; wanting to do that before saying anything else. Once he had done this, Merle quickly noticed that the man before him had a lean build that was made more for speed then brute strength but at the same time Merle got the feeling the man in front of him was not to be underestimated and packed quite a punch when he wanted to.

This was only reinforced in Merle's eyes as he stared into the hard emerald green eyes of the man. Eyes that looked as the person they belonged in had went to hell and back, only they hadn't broken in hell and instead came back fighting harder than ever; they were the eyes of a hard core survivor. It was those eyes that told Merle he could trust this man, at least for the moment, and that he wanted this man on his side.

Knowing this, and having long since learned to trust his instincts Merle began to talk to the man; not bothering to bit his tongue as he did so. The man would get all of Merle or none of Merle, he wasn't one to pretend to be something he wasn't after all. And biting his tongue, as well as being polite to someone right out the get go, would be doing just that.

"Well green eyes, Merle here gets the feeling that he has you to thank for getting him off the roof and patching him up. But I'm not going to do it. I know that I could have done it on my own if I had too; I didn't need anyone rescuing me. But, I guess, I can say I am at least grateful for patching me up and whatever the hell you did to make it so I don't feel like my body is at war against itself. SO for that I say thanks but I don't owe you a damn thing understand me." Harry hearing this had to blink in surprise before answer Merle; rather amused at what had been said, and finding himself rather like the blunt unapologetic manner it was said in.

"I didn't help you, so you would owe me something or anything like that. I did it because what they were doing wasn't right; not in the least bit." This said and really not knowing how to voice the fact that he did want something from the man on the bed in front of him, even if it was just the fact he wanted to get to know Merle, and maybe take him and some others to his home; where they would be safe from the walkers, while giving him some sort of company besides the house elves. But at the same time knowing that, right that moment wasn't the right time to voice what he had wanted, and to especially not voice it like he had just thought all of it; instead asked.

"So are you hungry? I got some food here if you are." This got Harry a raised eyebrow before Merle answered him; after searching deeply in Harry's eyes for several minutes as if trying to get a read on just what type of person Harry was.

"Yeah I could use some grub, but then I need to leave to have a word with officer friendly about leaving me up on the roof like he did. And I really need to get back to my brother, seeing as he's going to flip his lid about the fact I didn't come back. " Here Merle paused and took in all the weapons Harry had on as well as how he looked to be fully stocked and prepared. Not to mention it was rather obvious he had some type of medical experience; what with how well he had fixed him up.

"You want to come with me? I know I don't like it much myself, but my brother was right when he said it was saver to travel in groups then alone. Beside unlike those back there you look like you can actually do something and not be about as useless as tits on a bull the majority of the group I'm stuck in." Harry hearing this had to bite back a grin, looks like he didn't need to find a way to ask after all, instead he had been asked. Hearing this, and after handing Merle some dried jerky, canned fruit, a couple of granola bars and a bottle of water, that he had gotten out of his bag, Harry replied.

"I would really like that. It's been hard on my own, not just because I have to be constantly one guard but the fact he gets well…rather lonely when you're the only person around that isn't trying to tear out you throat to eat it, and maybe seeing some others would do me some good…" even as he thought to himself that if the group dared try to leave him on the roof like they had done Merle then they better damned hope he died there. Cause if not Harry was going to make them wish they had shot him in the head instead.

After getting an answer from Harry the two began to eat in silence, that is until Harry remembered the weapons he had gotten out for Merle earlier. Remembering this, and knowing it was saver if the both of them were armed, Harry spoke up.

"Also, since they took your weapons with them when they chained up. I got a short sword as well as a few daggers and a spare gun I want you to have. After all if we attacked by either walkers, or some of the more deadly survivors we can't have you unarmed can we?" This said Harry handed the mentioned weapons to Merle; ignoring the stunned look he got and instead started speaking again.

"The place we're in is pretty secure and I've got an alarm system up if walkers decided to come in; so it'll be save enough to rest tonight. I've found that unless their drawn there by sounds like screams or gun shots it is usually saver to be higher up. Walkers aren't the best climbers after all. And while this isn't a tree or a roof it's still pretty high up with some really narrow stairs leading up. So it's a lot saver then any place nearby" This said Harry, after leaving some more food for Merle if he wanted it, headed to one of the spare couches he had magiced up while Merle had been knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read:** Okay, because of my sister I have gotten addicted to the Walking dead. Or to be more specific the walking dead Harry potter crossover stories so I am going to do two things. One try to write my own, and two send out a challenge for other to write their own as well. With a promise that I will keep this story up. So please answer my challenge cause with each person who does I will try to add a chapter to this story or my other story. **Please read/**

An-This will be slash and will be Daryl/Harry pairing; cause I love that pairing.

I do not own, or make any profit off of Harry Potter or the walking dead. If I did things would be a lot different than they are, and probably nowhere near as good as it now.

 **Chapter Three**

Harry and Merle were up really early the next morning, just after the sun had begun to rise in fact. Both of them were eager to get an early start when it came to getting back to the clearing that Merle said his brother, as well as the rest of the group, where currently camping at. Though Merle had worded it a lot differently, and much more ruder, than that; making Harry get the feeling that he was being tested in some way as he did this.

Currently, Harry was debating with himself if he should tell Merle about his magic now or do it later when he informed the rest of the group. If he did it now, he felt that it would make this trip easier than it would without it, because he could use his magic to make things easier for the both of them; not to mention safer as well.

Not only that, but in all honestly Harry didn't want to hide his magic, he didn't want to hide just who he was and if the others didn't like it. Well then, screw them. He guessed all that really meant was those that couldn't, or wouldn't, accept his magic were the ones that were out of a safe house as far as he was concerned; seeing as his safe house depended on his magic to keep it running. SO if they could accept his magic, they couldn't accept the sanctuary his magic was offering them.

Not to mention there wasn't going to be anyone to stop him from informing Merle, or anyone else that he wanted to inform, about his magic. Not with the currently hell that was going on, and even if Harry knew that they wouldn't like it, Harry was still strongly leaning to informing the others of his magic any way. And that was for more than one reason at that.

First, like Harry thought earlier just mere seconds ago, he knew things would be a lot easier for him, and for the others if they let him, if he could use his magic around them. What with not only the extra protection his magic could offer them and what not, but the fact Harry could also use his magic to fix things, to find things, to duplicate things as well as a whole lot more; including healing which was something that was huge in any time let alone right now.

Two well Harry found from experience, both with himself and with others, that people tended to explode rather violently when you hide things from them for long periods of time; especially thing as big as his magic was. This was something Harry felt would only get worse, and cause even more explosive reactions, seeing as just how horrible times were now. Not to mention just how bad things were, and how the others would react if they found out Harry could have used magic earlier to help them, possible even save a live, but had chosen not to; all to keep his magic hidden for some reason or another.

And three, well the third reason was more just because Harry really liked ticking people off, but the third reason was that there was no one to stop him from actually doing so, and honestly he didn't like hiding who he truly was; not anymore that is. Plus if anyone from the wizarding world found out just what he had done, especially those in England they would really flip there lid about what he was going to do. That is if any of them had survived, but at the same time he was sure they did and were hiding behind their wards because Harry knew that his wards certainly did an excellent job at keeping those walking dead menaces out; no problem.

But at the same time, even if he really wanted to tell Merle about his magic he couldn't help but be reminded of his relatives and how they had reacted to his magic. How he had to suffer for years under there so called care because of their outright hatred and fear of magic; or anything else they deemed unnatural. Harry wasn't sure that Merle was the same but at the same time he could say that he didn't harbor similar thoughts to those of his family.

Harry recalling all that he had been put through under his family's 'oh so loving and caring' hands felt his eyes twitch and couldn't help but hope that they were now suffering as he had suffered for years under their care. And rather bitterly thinking that if only they had showed him even the smallest bit of care that they currently would be safe from the hell that was going on in his person sanctuary; where Harry keep all his family safe.

At the same time Harry realized that he didn't want those people, that the headmaster dared call his family, to have any control over what he said or what he did this far into his life; after he had been away from them for so long now. That he had already given them, and others, too much control over his life when he was younger and that he wasn't going to do so any longer. Just as he wasn't going to hide who he was any longer. This was his life, and despite how the world had gone to hell, he was going to live it the way he wanted; the best he could.

Not to mention it hadn't only been magic that the Dursley's had claimed as unnatural but any and everything they felt didn't fit into their oh so perfect life. Which were things like gays, transvestites, foreigners, people who had more money than them, people who looked better than them, people who were smarter than them, and people who stood up to them. Pretty much his family didn't like anything that was better than them or different than them. And frankly Harry was most of that and more, so with that in mind, and with a big mental fuck you directed at the Dursley's, Harry made up his mind about rather to tell Merle about his magic or not. Even if it was mostly because he wanted to prove to himself that he could do it and that he didn't care what anyone else thought about it.

Knowing this, and knowing that it would be best to inform Merle about his magic before they arrived at the camp. Because Harry wasn't sure about informing any of them, due to the fact that the only thing he really knew about them being they had left Merle on the roof for some reason still unknown to him. Well, that is he was hesitating in informing the others, besides Merle's brother Daryl that is.

At least until he was sure he was actually staying with them, and could trust them even slightly to not put a bullet in head for just being different. What given from what he had seen of them so far Harry didn't trust them; even if he was sure they had a reason for doing what they did.

Knowing this, Harry turned so that he was facing Merle, as they both continued walking in the direction Merle remembered the camp being in. Taking care to avoid doing anything that would attract any walkers to them as they did so. Even if they didn't take a higher way, like through the trees like Harry had wanted. Merle response to that when Harry had brought it up was to look at Harry like he was crazy and tell him he was no monkey; not only that but Merle brought up the fact the sound of them swinging from branch to branch would attract the walkers to them anyway; making it that much more dangerous for them when they had to get down, or if one of them fell. SO perhaps the high way was only really good in cities, or perhaps with tree houses.

"Hey Merle I've got something to tell you." This got the still walking Merle's attention and caused him to face Harry with a raised eyebrow; an eyebrow that told Harry he was listening and wanted to know what Harry wanted.

"Well, first I have to say do you believe in magic?" This was said with a mischievous grin as Harry waited for Merle to replay. Only to go wide eyed when the man in question responded with.

"Sure I do, my ma was a Squib so I'm guessing you're a wizard of some sort aren't ya. Thought you weren't supposed to be talking to us normal folk about stuff like that." Harry after nearing tripping at Merle's replay, couldn't help but answer this last bit; having a similar not giving a shit tone that Merle was currently using as he did.

"Yeah I'm and wizard, and no, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it honestly. But at the same time, don't give a damn either. I figure given how stui…um stubborn the wizarding folk are, at least were, that the majority of them have already died out because the lack of common sense between them. And those that didn't are likely hiding being a bunch of wards not daring to come out for anything. Believing that all of this is going to die out soon, and they can use only magic to survive." Here Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes and shake his head. But at the same time winced and mentally told himself to dial back his anger at the wizarding world because not all of them were like most of the sheep in England. Before continuing on, his tone a bit softer, but not apologetic, as he did so. He honestly believed a lot of what he said to be true; at least regarding the majority of the wizards, and witches, he knew at least.

"Besides, it's not like they can actually stop me from telling others now. Seeing as the worlds gone to hell and we're going to need every advantage when can have to make it out alive. And Magic can be one hell of an advantage if used right. So does your brother know about magic as well, and if not or if so do you mind if I tell him I'm a wizard? And for that matter do you think I should inform the others of the group, after all I got a safe place hidden behind wall, traps and wards and several other types of protection all ready to help make it thought whatever the hell this is." Merle at hearing this looked at Harry, and couldn't stop himself from asking.

"You got a safe place? A place that you know can hold out against these walking dead? And from what I'm guessing a good deal of supplies as well, or you wouldn't be standing here so calm about it all. What did you have some idea this hell was going to happen, does it have something to do with magic, and why if you have a safe place, are you out here, for the hell of it? It I had a safe place, and enough supplies like I'm thinking you do I'd keep my happy ass inside those walls! And for that matter do you know just what they hell is happening? Why it's happening for that matter? Does it have something to do with magic and that's how you knew to prepare for it?" Harry hearing these question, stopped walking for a bit as he paused in thought wondering just how was the best way to answer them, before deciding to go with what had been working for him so far; being as blunt but as informative as possible. Hey, if it isn't broken why fix it.

"Yes I have a safe place, one that I build in mind with having more people in it, in fact it isn't a safe home but more of a small safe town; hidden behind walls. Yes, it can hold out against walker and other dangers out there; cause we both know during these times Walkers aren't the only danger out there. Hell, most the time Walkers aren't the most dangerous thing out there. And yes, it does have plenty of supplies in it, not to mention livestock, things to hunt, things to fish, and house elves that are perfectly able of go out and get more things without being seen by anyone; due to their own brand of magic…though I'd only be sending them out if it is an emergency and I can't go out and get it myself. " Here Harry paused and collected his thought a bit before answering the rest of the questions Merle had asked him knowing they were the bigger more important ones as he did so.

"As for if I knew this was going to happen before it did, that a big question, and it's got a rather mixed answer for it. You see, I both knew something really big and really bad was going to happen, but at the same time I had no idea just what it was. " Here Harry paused and licked his lips as he wondered just how he could describe what his magic had done, just what he had felt like; when he knew that none else magic seemed to have done the same.

"Look, I have a really different connection with my magic, a closer one then I have ever heard of anyone having before. My magic unlike what others magic is like is sentient and has been all my life. I respect my magic, and love it; because of this my magic gives me warnings. Warning that have saved my life completely several different times. This is why when my magic gives me a warning, or a certain feeling I listen to it the best I can." Here Harry bit his lip slightly before quickly continued, giving Merle no time to cut in as he did so.

"Which is why when my magic began telling me, not with words itself but with urging and feelings, that something bad, something worse than I had ever dealt with was coming and that I needed to prepare for it I did. No matter what anyone else around me thought of me doing this. Because of this I was able to build a town, have walls and other protections place around said town. Hell it was because I listened to my magic that I was able to get all the supplies I gather, that I was able to get the farms I made set up, and so much more; like getting house elves to help me. It is even because of my magic and it's urging that I am out here, that I was here just when you could use my help...my magic tells me that I need to be here, why exactly I haven't found out, all I know is that currently my magic really doesn't want me to leave; at least not yet it doesn't. And since my magic hasn't lead me wrong yet I'm going to keep listening to it." Harry had to take a deep breath after saying all of this, before continuing on; ignoring the look Merle was giving him at the moment as he did so.

"As for what is currently going on, all the dead walking around trying to eat everyone, and if it has anything to do with magic. That is something I don't know, I want to say that it isn't and that no one would go that far. But both you and I know that isn't true, both in wizarding civilization and any civilization really" Here Harry paused and took a deep breath before continuing on.

"But if you want to know what I truly think and feel this is all about, I would say I'm getting a mixed feeling about, like it's both magic and not at the same time. As if someone messed with something that they really shouldn't have when it comes to magic, and but at the same time the way they messed with it was completely nonmagical. This is what I feel about this, it's both magical yet nonmagical at the same time." Here Harry made a motion with his hands that showed just how confused he was with what he was saying before trying once more.

"I know it doesn't make much sense but whenever I think about it that is what I sense, that it's completely wrong and unnatural in both a magical and nonmagical sense. I don't know any way to fix it or even help others out with it; nothing like that. Just the feeling someone messed with something they shouldn't. It one of the reasons I'm out here, trying to get answers; even if I might never get them.." again Harry stopped and this time took a deep breath before finishing up, this time trying to go on a lighter note then what he had just been say.

"The other reason that I'm out here is because my magic is pushing me to find other survivors to bring to my home so that they can be safe, and I can say with all honesty even if my magic wasn't pushing me do find others I would still be out here doing this. Because in al honestly there is only so long a human can stand being alone before the completely lose it and become insane; something I really don't want to happen." Harry after saying this last bit, and not knowing anything else to add, stopped speaking and looked at Merle to see his reaction to everything he had just said; absent mindedly noticing that they had both stopped walking some time while he had been speaking as they did so. Harry didn't have to wait long for Merle reaction, as Merle was answering Harry not even a minute after he had finished speaking; shocking Harry with how accepting Merle's answer was as he did so.

"Alright, okay I get all that. Well, some of it I don't but I can get the bare bones of what your say." Here Merle scratched his chin slightly before going of subject answering the question Harry had answered him earlier; taking no notice of the slightly wide eye look he got from Harry was he did so.

"Oh and yeah, my brother does know about magic. He is what mom used to call a hedge witch meaning he has some magic but not enough to be invited to one of those fancy schools of yours. He'd probably be interested in talking to ya about it and learning a couple of things off of you. Seeing as before she died ma was going to start teaching Daryl how to make those potions of hers, as well as something she called Runes, and I can really see how those would be helpful considering all the things they can do." Harry hearing this, and mentally cheering at a chance to teach someone something, nodded his head; he would really like to teach Daryl potions if he was willing to learn from him.

Harry was just about to tell Merle this when the sound of a truck coming down the road caused both Harry and Merle to quickly dodge behind a tree just in case. Only for Merle to give a quick grin when he saw the truck, or to be precise just who was in it; Harry got the feeling that Merle's brother, Daryl had just come back for him. Dragging a couple of others along with him as he did so, if the others that were in the truck meant anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read:** Okay, because of my sister I have gotten addicted to the Walking dead. Or to be more specific the walking dead Harry potter crossover stories so I am going to do two things. One try to write my own, and two send out a challenge for other to write their own as well. With a promise that I will keep this story up. So please answer my challenge cause with each person who does I will try to add a chapter to this story or my other story. **Please read/**

An-This will be slash and will be Daryl/Harry pairing; cause I love that pairing.

I do not own, or make any profit off of Harry Potter or the walking dead. If I did things would be a lot different than they are, and probably nowhere near as good as it now.

 **Chapter Four**

As it turned out Harry's thoughts about Merle's brother coming for him proved to be correct because, instead of the two walking all the way back to where the others camp was supposed to be, Harry found himself currently in the truck with several others. In fact right now Harry was sitting beside Merle, with his brother Daryl on the opposite side.

While the rest of the group seemed to take care to sit in any seat that wasn't close to either him or Merle, this was something Harry noticed immediately; along with the wary glances both he and Merle were given. It seemed most of this group hadn't come willingly to safe Merle himself but to do something else entirely.

Well, that is Harry was sitting in the truck after he watched with an almost bitter satisfaction as the two brothers reunite, in their own unique fashion, after finding out one had been left on the roof for walker bait. Which was something Harry was still disgusted about, and something that was still making Harry weary of the rest of the group; even if he continued to remind himself that there had to have been a reason for what they did.

A feeling that got a little worse when he found out the main reason most of the rest of the group even came back was for the guns, and not for Merle himself; though Harry did note that the police officer driving, who Harry believed to be called Rick did look rather relived that Merle was fine.

Speaking of the guns that they had come back for in the first place, they were the guns Harry had seen earlier, after he had fixed up Merle, and had gone exploring the city a little more; making sure to stay on the roofs of the buildings and using free running to get around as he did so. They were the guns that had been in what look like what Harry assumed was a gun bag of some sort, and the guns he had summoned to him shortly before they had left; at Merle's instances once Harry had told him about them. And as of right now they were the guns that Harry currently had slung over at his back; placed in such a way as to not get in the way of the rest of Harry's weapons.

Fortunately not a single one of them seemed to look like they were going to demand the guns from Harry as they all simply turned back around and began to head back to where the rest of the members of the group were supposed to be. After all they had gotten what they had come back for in the first place; plus a little more.

As they did this Harry found himself watching the rest of the group, wondering to himself if they were the type of people he wanted back in his sanctuary; his protected town. And most importantly around the very few people he considered family; even if said people were actually the house elves who had been the only ones to stick by him through thick and thin.

So far, besides Merle, and his brother which was mainly because Harry knew that Merle himself wouldn't go anywhere without said brother if he had a choice in the matter, not a single member of the group he had met so far screamed a resounded yes to him; at least not yet they hadn't.

Though considering Harry knew he didn't know the full story of everything, and how desperate times could bring out the worst in people he wasn't going to completely judge them all on one action; though that didn't mean he was going to completely forget it either. At the same time he did tell himself that Merle had been high off something, had most likely be vulgar given the way he spoke, and most likely had been the one shooting off the gun that Harry had been following; so it wasn't like they had done it without a reason. Even if Harry found it to be a little extreme none the less.

Knowing this, and at the same time knowing the others held a similar lack of trust in regards to himself, Harry debated for a moment opening up to the others. Just to see how they would react to him, and what he had to say; as well as to see what they would say to him in return. Perhaps seeing what made them, them and to see if they were as bad as Harry had first thought or if he was just seeing them in a bad light based on what he thought he had seen.

That is what Harry was planning on doing when the sound of screaming coming from the distance was heard. Screaming that was very familiar to the others in the truck if their reactions meant anything. Seeing as soon as the screaming was heard Rick put the petal to the metal as he increased the speed of the truck they were in until they were tearing down the road; racing at top speed to where the screaming was coming from.

Harry wasn't completely sure about it but he did get the feeling that when they got to where ever they were currently heading there was going to be one hell of a fight on their hands; and so far Harry's gut feelings hadn't led him wrong yet. SO if felt it would best to be prepared for whatever was going to be waiting for them; and if he was wrong Harry would only come off looking prepared for anything there maybe.

Off to his side Harry noticed that both Daryl and Merle were doing the same as he was, something that made Harry trust the feeling he was getting even more than he was before; after all Harry could tell the two had a good set of instincts on them. And if they thought there was going to be a fight, then there most likely was going to be a fight of some sort.

It didn't take them long after they first heard the screaming to get to where the screaming was coming from in the first place, and once they did get there Harry wasted no time quickly jumping out of the truck. Because what they saw the second the truck got into view was a bunch of walkers attacking what Harry assumed was the rest of the group; again this observation was based off of the way the others were reacting.

Seeing this Harry took out his hunting daggers, one for each hand, and began to attack any walker that came in striking distance of him; the others quickly following behind him as they saw what he was doing. Following Harry in the now familiar dance of swing, stab, kick, twist, swing stab, kick as he took out any walker that was near him.

While he was doing this Harry saw that a walker was about to attack a young blond woman who looked to be too preoccupied fighting off another walker in front of her. Seeing this, Harry gave an almost silent snarl before sending one of his hunting daggers flying thought the air and landing smack dab in the middle of the attacking walkers head. Causing it to collapse just to the side of the blonde woman after she had dealt with the other walker attacking her; startling her something fierce and causing her to let loose a small scream of fright at the same time. Seeing as it was apparent that she had no idea that that walker had been behind her all along.

Fortunately, this scream only came after all the walkers that had been attacking the group were truly dead; and didn't seem to attract any more to them at the same time. Unfortunately, and perhaps a little fortunately, this brought both Amy and Harry into the rest of the groups questioning attention. Though it only took the rest of the group a second or two to realize just what had happened, and then before Harry could react something happened that he didn't expect; really couldn't expect. Another blonde, this one older and looking like a sister to the first, swiftly went over to Harry and pulled him into a long hard kiss before telling Harry.

"That's for saving my sister!" Harry after he pulled himself from the older blondes grip, and restrained from wiping his mouth after being kissed by a complete and utter stranger; managed to rasp out.

"Please don't do that again, after all I really don't know you….or any of you for that matter, well enough to even think of welcoming things like that." This caused the older blonde to pull up short before blushing slightly and, after pulling further away from Harry holding out her hand for him to shake it while saying; in a rather sheepish tone.

"I'm sorry about that; I really shouldn't have done it. Most likely wouldn't have if I had stopped to think about it for a bit. I was just so thankful that you saved my sister that my emotions got the best of me for a moment. Anyway, my name is Andrea, and the girl you saved is my little sister Amy, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.…" Here Andrea trailed off as she waited for Harry's response. Which he quickly gave her as he reached out and shook her hand; forgiving her quickly as he knew a lot about quick emotional fueled responses having had several pretty big ones of his own.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter and I don't blame you for an emotional response, how can I? But what I did was what anyone would have done if given half a chance and you don't have to thank me for that." This said Harry turned to the rest of the group to see if they would also be willing to introduce them self to him, or if they had any other reactions to him now that the danger had passed; at least for the moment it had.

The others seeing that the new guy, and the guy who had apparently saved Merle after they had left him on the roof, looked to be rather welcoming, despite his intimidating appearance, began to introduce themselves as well; at least most of them did.

This was how Harry found himself introduced to Glenn, Amy, Carol, Dale, T-dog, Jim, who Harry thought looked to be hiding something, Sophia, who Harry found utterly adorable, Jacqui, Daryl, who thanked him for helping his brother once more, Carl and Rick, who was the one who introduced the others who hadn't spoken up and were instead glaring at him slightly as Lori, Shane and Ed; all three of which Harry got the strong feeling that he wouldn't like in the least bit. All for different reasons, yet at the same time all starting with the fact he was someone different, who could and would, disrupt the semi-peace that they currently had.

Harry after he had been introduced to everyone remembered the bag of guns he had grabbed with Merle's urging. Guns that he now knew originally belonged to Rick to begin with but which he had apparently lost at some point.

Recalling this and remembering how they had abandoned Merle on the roof Harry debated for a good minute or two about simply handing the bag to Merle himself to see just what he would do, since it had been his idea to grab the bag in the first place, before shaking his head.

He couldn't do that, despite the fact he was starting to really like the Dixon brothers, he knew that just handing, the one most of the group considered the most antagonistic out of all of them, the large bags of guns wasn't the best idea. Instead, Harry decided to take three different guns out of the bag, one for him, one for Merle and one for his brother Daryl before handing the bag to a grateful looking Rick. Who didn't argue the fact Harry took those guns out, after all he knew that Harry didn't have to give him the bag of guns at all, sees as Harry had been the one to find said bag; meaning if he had really wanted Harry could have kept the whole bag to himself. Though if he had decided to keep the entire bag Rick knew Harry would have had a fight on his hands because of that action.

Unfortunately, it looked like Harry was going to have a fight on his hands either way because it seemed that not everyone saw it the same way that Rick did. Seeing as Shane, after seeing Harry hand two of the guns he had grabbed from Rick's bag to the Dixon brothers, stormed over to where Harry was before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder before spinning him around to face him. Once Harry was facing him Shane attempted, and utterly failed, to stare down Harry; while demanding from him.

"Hand those weapons over. They don't belong to you and if you hadn't grabbed them in the first place Rick would have been able to get them like he had planned to in the beginning. In fact, I believe for the safety of the rest of the group, seeing as we really don't know you all that well that you should hand over all the weapons you have on you….as well as your supplies so we can split them among the others." This said Shane held out his hands as if he expected Harry to instantly obey the minute he ordered him to; no question asked about it. Lori standing behind him nodding her head along with everything he said; reminding Harry of some kind of bobble head as she did so. Though this reminder might have been part of the anger Harry was currently feeling from what had just happened seeing as no one survived as long as the group had by being that useless; at least he really didn't think anyone did.

Harry, fuming about what had just been said and seeing that Shane still had his hand out extended to him still obviously expecting Harry to do what he had said, couldn't stop his automatic reaction of slapping Shane's hand aside. Nor could he, or did her really, stop the reaction of quickly putting one of his daggers at the man's throat when he attempting to attack him for his previous action of slapping his hand away.

Harry, now seeing he now had the rest of the group's attention, who had all been previously staring at Shane in shock at what he had demand, started speaking; his tone hard and cold as he did so. Ignoring Lori's screamed threats of making him leave the group if he didn't release Shane right this instant as he did so.

He didn't care about her threats seeing as he honestly didn't need this group to survive, and if Lori and Shane were prime examples of what the group was like; then he wasn't sure he'd want to be part of this group anyway. Though because of the attack that had just happened, as well as how stressed it was making everyone, Harry was willing to give them all the benefit of the doubt; even Lori and Shane for the time being. Though that didn't mean he was going to keep quite while he did so.

"You know when I first came here; I didn't know I was going to be something like a prisoner. Not when I went out of my way to both help and save several of you. If I had known that I wouldn't have bothered, nor would I have given you those guns back in the first place. Now, if you don't want me to fight my way out, starting with the aggressive idiot at the end of my blade, I would let me leave; cause there is no way in hell I'm going to give any of you my weapons or supplies. Especially if I'm the only one doing so." This said Harry looked ready to knock Shane out with the handle of his blade and start to make a run for it, attacking anyone who dared stop him as he did so, that is when Rick spoke up.

"Wait, he didn't mean it that way; please understand! Shane has always been wary of strangers, even before all of this happened and he always jumped more to the extreme to protect those he considered his. Especially from those that he feels are dangerous, and like it or not you all but scream you're dangerous to anyone who sees you." Here Harry heard a faint, though completely animalistic, growl coming from Shane as Rick said this and this caused Harry to look at Shane with a bit of curiosity in his eyes as this happened. Before Harry turned his attention back to what Rick was still saying, though even as he did this he didn't forget the growl that Shane gave or what it could mean; after all that growl did sound really familiar to Harry.

"You don't have to give up you weapons or your supplies. Though we would like it, if you could share some of your supplies with us, just like we would do the same for you if you needed anything. I think that was what Shane was trying to get at when he tried to take your supplies; again he just really worded it the wrong way. What I think he was trying to say was that all supplies are group supplies for the most part." This was greeted with a raised eyebrow before Harry gave a brief nod. He was willing to share some of his supplies with the others if they needed them. It had been what he had planned to do before Shane had opened his mouth anyway; at least the supplies he had that weren't hidden by magic. Rick, after seeing Harry's nod, gave a slight sigh of relieve before finished up what he was saying.

"And you don't have to leave. We could always use another fighter in this group, and I can tell your one hell of a fighter; at least from what I've seen you are. Not only that but it's always safer to travel in groups; not only for physically safety but I feel mentally as well... What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for how Shane reacted, or honestly the way he said the things he did; he never has been the best spokesman. Please, give him a second chance he's just worried about the others, hell from what I've been told he's been the one that been mainly protecting everyone, including both my wife and son, when I wasn't able to do so. Doing this has made him even more untrusting then he was before, and he didn't know you…and most likely saw you as a threat because of this… Please come with us to the CDC where it's supposed to be safer for everyone; after that if you want to leave it fine." Harry hearing this felt his eye twitch slightly at how at the end Rick ended up sounding rather patronizing Rick; like he was trying to talk a teen down from doing something he would regret.

Hearing this Harry couldn't help but think perhaps Shane wasn't the only one who wasn't good at talking to others; and that perhaps there was a reason the two were grouped together. But still, at the same time Harry could feel his magic telling him that he had to be with this group for some reason.

So knowing this, and knowing that he honestly didn't want to be by himself any longer then he had to, because when it came to it Harry was honestly a people person; no matter how much he tried to deny it at times. Harry found himself reluctantly agreeing to stay with the group, and even more reluctantly, considering the man in question was still growly slightly at him, removing his dagger from Shane's throat. Then after dodging the elbow Shane tried to jab him with, and doing his best to not return the favor with a black eye, Harry found himself helping both Merle and Daryl packing all their things in the back of their truck. Just as everyone else was packing there things into their own vehicles.

It seemed that not a single member of the group felt safe and they all wanted to leave right at that moment, and considering what had just happened Harry couldn't say he blamed them in the least bit. Though Harry, as he packed everything up, did find himself taking little bits and piece out of his own things and giving them discreetly to the others. Things like small first aid kits, bottles of water, small snacks for the kids, a blanket or two and some soap. Small things he was able to slip in without anyone noticing but at the same time small things that they could all use.

After everything was packed up and they all were ready to leave Harry found himself being pulled along by Merle to the truck that was owned by the two brothers. Apparently he was going to going with them on this trip. Though Harry was sure there was more than one reason for this, something that was proven true when Merle, after they were out of everyone hearing distance, besides Daryl that is, turned to Harry and told him.

"Well, know you got the chance to tell my brother about that magic of yours. I explained some of what you told me to him, and he's willing to learn, as long as your will to teach." Harry hearing this found himself a little bit more eager to go with the group. If only for the chance to teach once more. Harry had found he loved teaching others, and he got the feeling that Daryl would be one hell of a learner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read:** Okay, because of my sister, I have gotten addicted to the Walking dead. Or to be more specific the walking dead Harry potter crossover stories so I am going to do two things. One try to write my own, and two send out a challenge for other to write their own as well. With a promise that I will keep this story up. So please answer my challenge cause with each person who does I will try to add a chapter to this story or my other story. **Please read/**

An-This will be slash and will be Daryl/Harry pairing; cause I love that pairing.

I do not own, or make any profit off of Harry Potter or the walking dead. If I did things would be a lot different than they are, and probably nowhere near as good as either Harry Potter or The Walking Dead currently is.

An- Also, I have made a couple of changed in the previous chapters, some of them big, while most of them are small, and with them I hope that it makes the whole story easier to read; then they had been before. Not only that but I have tired to change how I had the charcters so it doesn't seem so much like bashing, and so I can twist the charcters to fit more into both world. Hopefully I did something different here.

Big question and big part of future story so please read this because I really want you opinion on this, I am thinking on causing some serious drama it regards to one of the comments I had Harry thinking in the past. He said that he was sure the wizarding world was safe behind their wards because his wards had no problem keep the walkers out. Well I am planning on making it so that Harry's wards on the only ones that can keep walkers out because of his Master of death status meaning none of the other wizarding world's ward can keep them out by themselves like Harry's wards can. Sure they can strengthen a wall or ward doors to be inaccessible to anyone but the owners but just plan wards by themselves wouldn't work for anyone but Harry. What do you think of that? Please let me know, because I am unsure if I am going to use it or not, because while it does sound good to me it might make Harry seem overpowered or something like that. But at the same time it does give make sense with the master of death title that Harry supposedly gained right? Plus this would mean that in the future there would also most likely be other magical people after Harry because of his wards….again not sure about this idea, and want the readers help in this regards.

 **Chapter Five**

Harry had been with the group, that Merle mockingly called Rick and his merry little band of followers, for almost two days now as they slowly made their way to the CDC; taking a lot longer than they normal would for several reasons. One being the car pileups in the road and the fact they were both avoiding walkers and getting supplies as they did so; making it so that the entire group was moving at what seemed slower than a snail's pace.

Which almost made Harry regret being the one who started everyone on gather supplies from the woods when he had brought up the fact they might not be able to find some of the plants and other things like them when they were closer to the CDC. Though given how helpful some of the plants, fruits, and even small game they had been able to gather he did say, at least no one went hungry; even if some of the members of the group complained about the work they had to do.

And two, it seemed some members of the group were not completely sure about going to the CDC in the first place. Seeing as Shane, who Harry found out was the former leader of the group, seemed to be rather determined that the group go in the opposite direction and head to the Fort Benning instead of the CDC. Which in itself started several different arguments among the two supposed leaders of the group. Resulting in the already sluggish trip to the CDC slowing even more so than it had already been.

Harry as they spent more time on the road, and camping out in safer places on the way to the CDC, found himself observing everyone in the group. Something that mainly started out because of the fact that Shane was really starting to remind him of someone; someone Harry felt deep in his bones that he should honestly know. Like the answer was at the very tip of his tongue; yet he still couldn't find it.

Which is what led to what Merle, as well as Daryl, and jokingly called his group watching; something they did only after the others of the group were out of their hearing distance so as not to freak out the rest of the group. Though Harry noticed they tended to do the same thing as he was, when it came to the others; though in his case he included them and theirs they included him in the observations.

Because of this group watching Harry was able to find a lot of different information out, some of which Harry figured he wouldn't have been able to find out by himself otherwise. And some of which Harry knew that all the others already knew about each other already; as well as something Harry was sure he would have quickly picked up on even without him looking for it.

This was one of the reasons Harry had been watching them all in the first place, to find out what type of people he was currently traveling with. While the other reason being more personal, as it was to see if they were the type of people he wanted to bring to his personal sanctuary. What he managed to find out so far left him with some rather mixed feelings, though he figured that was normal; seeing as no one was perfect. He couldn't expect them to be, Harry knew he certainly wasn't.

In fact, at the moment Harry was sure that the others had been watching him as well, and he was including more than the Dixon brothers in on that. Not only that but he was also sure that several members of the group had some mixed emotions about him as well; that was a given. It was something that usually always happened when groups of people, who honestly didn't know each other that well or in this case at all, got together to, do anything; hopefully this would be a case where it all worked out.

Still the information he had been able to find out about this group in the last two days had been rather informative and gave him some of the answers he wanted to know; like how he thought they would react to his magic when he finally did tell them all for one.

Which was something Harry knew he'd have to do real soon, seeing as he wasn't planning on keeping it secret much longer; or planning on not doing more out in the open for that matter. Not to mention, it was something he was starting to teach Daryl about meaning sooner or later someone would start to question why Daryl and him were spending so much time together, and he would rather let them know the truth then have them make up their own stories why they thought that was happening.

But right now Harry wasn't focused on what would happen if the others found out about his magic before he decided to tell them; at least right now he wasn't. Currently Harry was gathering all the information he had gained about the others and putting it together to make a mental summary of the others in the group; summaries that he would later change or add more to as he got to know everyone better. But for now he was going over what he did know.

Harry while he had been observing Glenn ,or rather Glenn Rhee as Harry had found his full name to be, he first found out that he was actually Korean- American; instead of the Chinese like Merle seemed mock him about. The next thing, or the next important bit of information Harry finds out is that, he honestly seems to have no idea about magic what so ever. But at the same time it seems like Glenn was someone who would believe in magic if he could see it done in front of him. He was someone who is still hopeful and trying to see the best in everything despite the utter hell that was going around him. Which was something Harry could respect because Glenn didn't let that hopeful nature blind him to just how bad things currently were at the same time. He was a hope for the best but mean while prepare for the worst kind of guy.

Not only that but from what Harry has seen Glenn was actually a very important part of the group. Even if most of the group, Glenn included, didn't seem to think so; believing others to be way more important. But from what Harry had seen, Glenn was one of the main supply runners for the group and a rather brilliant tactician to boot; if what Rick had said about Glenn's plans had anything to say about it. It surprised Harry quite a bit when he found out that Glenn had only been a pizza delivery guy before the whole walking dead had first began. But it also went to show you really couldn't judge a person by their cover, or as it seemed their jobs.

To Harry Glenn was someone who was rather interesting but at the same time was someone Harry wanted to grow a little more spine before he took him to his home; because so far from what he had seen of the young man was that Glenn had some serious amazing potential.

Next would be Amy who from what Harry had seen of her, was someone who believed in magical creatures with all heart, despite the fact she was at the age where most gave up in believing in them. In fact from what he had heard her say she actually seen these creatures herself on several different occasions before the walker outbreak had happened. Making Harry wonder if she had some magic in her that let her see them; seeing as most normal humans couldn't actually see some of the magical creatures that she had claimed she had seen. At the same time Harry knew that because of these believes convincing her that he had magic would be easier; and showing her the books he had on magical creatures, with moving pictures included, would most likely make her day as well.

Besides this Harry had also noticed that Amy, herself seemed to be a positive, optimistic, person who always tried to see the best in things or people. From what Harry had seen of her as she interacted with everyone else, she was a type of person who would go out of her way to help others. And often did when it came to the kids in the group, whom Amy always seemed to be willing to help out with. To Harry Amy struck Harry as a sort of almost peace keeper of the group. A sort of light that the group really needed during the darker times.

Though lately Harry had noticed that Amy had become rather quiet and shy when she was around him, which at first Harry put that off as her being rather shy about him having saved her. But it seemed it hadn't changed that much as time went on. Which got Harry to be rather worried because if that was the truth he only hoped that it wouldn't turn into a crush of some sort like it had happened with Ginny; because honestly that really hadn't turned out well for Harry in the least bit.

At the same time Harry honestly couldn't see Amy being anything like Ginny so he knew he was safe from that. Not to mention Harry could see that Amy was starting to overcome her shyness really recently and did seem to be opening up to him more. So hopefully she wouldn't be so shy around him soon and Harry could find out more about her.

After Amy, would be her older sister Andrea, who Harry actually didn't spend much time around; even if he did understand why she had kissed him in the first place. It was more the fact that with everything that they wanted to get down they honestly didn't have much time to spend around each other, and the fact that the seemed to be in two separate parts of the group.

But what he had been able to find out about her was that she didn't believe her sister when she said she had seen those creatures but at the same time did humor her; not wanting her sister to lose that magical believe she had. Even if she did believe her sister was too old to believe in things like mermaids. Leading Harry to believe that, Andrea wouldn't believe him about his magic unless she had some hard concrete prove about it, and only then would she begin to even start believing in it. Which would be when she would start seriously question him about everything magical in general, and only after getting all her answers would she accept his magic as a reality; which wasn't something Harry was looking forward to. But at the same time knew that giving those answers would also help any of the other nonbelievers into further believing about his magic when he did decided to let the others know.

But besides what Harry believed her reaction to magic would be when she did find out about it, Harry had been able to actually find out quite a bit about the woman in question. Andrea, when it came down to her personality she was strong, cautious and brave. A person Harry could come to respect if given enough time. At the same time she was extremely protective of Amy, and cared deeply for her, which showed to Harry in her reaction to Harry saving her. Not only that but Andrea had showed to be very stubborn, headstrong and rather opinionated at times, which had her butting heads with Lori several different times during the last two days.

From what Harry had seen as he was watching the rest of the group was that Andrea cares first and foremost about keeping those she loves out of harm, and if she lost them Harry wasn't sure she would be able to survive without them. Though unless that happens Harry was sure what she would do, nor was he really willing to let anything like that happen to test a mere theory. SO it was moot point in that idea.

All in all when it came to Andrea she stuck Harry as someone one who was strong and could become a good protector if given the chance. A chance that Andrea really hadn't been able to grasp yet, and one she continued to fight for. But again, until Harry was able to find out more about her he wouldn't or couldn't be a hundred percent sure about any of the information he had gained.

One of the more interesting members of the group, was actually one of the shyest out of the lot, and this was Carol Peletier. Harry found out that she was actually a low level witch herself, a low level one who seemed to be just above that of a hedge witch, but one who seemed to be really reluctant on using any of her magic what so ever. And Harry knew that it wasn't because she feared the rest of the group reaction to her magic, well not all of their reactions that is. It seemed that Carol feared just one certain persons reaction more than anything, or anyone else's; a reaction Harry knew she had already dealt with before on several different occasions. Making the women in question try to pretend that she didn't, and never had, any magic to begin with Which made Harry really hate the person responsible for said reaction.

Beyond this what Harry had found out about Carol was at the moment she was soft spoke and seemed to really care about her daughter. Though seemed to be terrified off nearly everything, and everyone else. Which Harry knew was mainly because of her abusive husband Ed. But despite this Harry got the feeling that Carol could or would have a spine of steel if given half the chance. Not only that but something told Harry that if he could only get Carol away from her husband, and hopefully get rid of said husband for good, she would become someone Harry could respect. Not to mention like both the Dixon brother's, she was someone Harry wanted to take to his home right off the bat; both her and her daughter.

Speaking of her daughter Sophia, whom Harry was still thought was utterly adorable, she was someone else that Harry felt interested in knowing; not to mention rather protective of at the same time. What he had been able to find out left him both enraged and rather hopeful at the same time. Seeing as he had found out that Sophia was a rather powerful undiscovered witch herself. Though Harry had only been able to find this out due to the fact that when he had pushed his magic out to form some temporary ward he had felt her magic against his, the same as her mothers, and then what had enraged him was the fact she seemed to be so terrified of something, someone's reaction to her magic, that she had pretty much blocked her own magic away; pushing it so deep into it she could barely reach it. Very similar to how Harry had done his own when he had been younger due to how his so called family had reacted to his magic.

On the other hand Harry had found more about Sophia besides her having magic, and her fear of using it, first Sophia is an only child but had always wanted a sister or an older brother to be with her; most like wanting someone who could protect her or be there for her when she was alone. Second she was about twelve years old but because of her fear of her magic that she had actually locked it deep enough inside her that any schools that would accept her, and therefor get her away from her father for a time being, mistook her for a hedge witch instead of the powerful witch she actually was; leaving her in her father's care. Then he found out that when it came to her personality that Sophia was rather shy, quiet and really smart little girl when it came down to it. To Harry, she was just a real sweet heart, a belief that was showed with several others in the group; at least by those that bothered to actually spend time around her.

Ed, was the person Harry knew was responsible for Carol fear of her own magic, and the reason why Sophia was beginning to fear her own magic as well. He reminded Harry so much of his uncle that Harry found himself restraining himself from lashing out at the man every time he opened his mouth; every time Harry laid eyes on him in fact.

But refined from doing so because Carol, while showing she was more observant then most people gave the credit for, had asked him not to on several different occasions. Something Harry found himself fighting to do; at least for her. Though at the same time Harry knew Ed was a magicphobia, who like Harry's uncle, was prone to show said fear by hitting whatever that had frightened it; well as long as it wasn't stronger then him. Knowing this Harry felt eager to tell Ed he had magic as well, let him try to use the same intimidation tactic he tried with his wife and daughter one him and see just how far it got him.

Harry's disgust about the man only grew the more he found out about him. Like the fact that he is violet and abusive to both his wife and daughter, and anyone else he felt was weaker then him. This included the other women at the camp, as well as any other child that crossed his path; which he showed with the verbal abuse and harassment he gave them.

At the same time Harry found out the man was a coward through and through and would often push his own wife in front of him to protect himself when he had done something the anger anyone he deemed a threat to him. Which happened to be most male in the camp. The man was a blow hard bigot that tried to use physical force to get his way; just as Harry's uncle Vernon had tried to do to Harry all his life.

Then just as Harry thought he couldn't hate the man any more then he already did he caught on to the fact that Ed began watching his own daughter with a disturbing gleam in his eye. Making Harry swear that one way or another he would see this man dead before he could lay a hand on his daughter. Something Harry noticed most of the others in the camp seemed to be planning as well; if the glares the directed at the man meant anything. This was why Harry didn't feel guilty in the least bit about the number of curse he placed on the man, curse which included a nightmare curse, a curse that made him feel the pain that he had inflicted on others, and a curse that made him want to avoid being near both his wife and daughter; along with several other more minor curse that just made his life more uncomfortable then it already was.

Harry didn't mean to be mean, or anything like that but after Ed the next person on his mental summary of people was Dale. Whom despite the fact he hadn't really done anything to make it so, Harry couldn't find himself like, though nor could he find himself dislike the man. It was just that he was neutral in Harry's mind and that was it. The man in question didn't seem to actual have magic, but some of the information he gave out, in an attempt to humor Amy, led Harry to believe that he knew something about magic; though how much Harry wasn't quite sure about. All he did know was that Dale would most likely be one of the easiest to convinces about magic all together; even without the prove he had. Leading Harry to believe that perhaps someone in his family that Dale was close to might have been magical and informed of it what Dale had been younger.

Besides Dale, and Harry's assumption of how he would react to magic as a whole, what Harry else he knew about him was, that his full name was Dale Horvath, and that it was actually him that saved both Andrea and Amy to begin with. Not only that but Dale seemed to almost think of those two as his daughters of sorts. Harry noticed that there was times that Dale was rather profound in what he said and that most of the time Dale was honest, reasonable and protective about those he cares for. Not to mention he isn't afraid to speak his mind to others or call them out for their mistakes; something that Harry liked about Dale. But at the same time to Harry Dale seemed to rather naive about certain things and didn't really seem to fit in with a man eat man world that he needed to currently survive in. To Harry Dale was trying, and failing, to be the moral compass of the group. Failing most because the group didn't want a moral compass at the moment, they didn't want to be reminded of what the world had been like and how different things were now.

After that would be T-dog , whom Harry knew didn't know about magic at all nor did he seem to believe in it in the least bit. Letting Harry know he would be yet another difficult person to convince about magic. But at the same time Harry didn't get the same magic phobia vibe off of T-dog that he had gotten off of Ed so Harry saw that as a plus when it came to T-dog.

Other than that, what Harry had been able to find out about T-dog was, well first his name was Theodore Douglas but prefers to be called T-dog. He was a kind man who seemed to be willing to fight for those he called allies. Harry after watching T-dog for a bit notice that he was a rather quite man who didn't speak much accept when it would really matter. Harry also noticed that T-dog could be rather insecure and he was the one that seemed to feel the guiltiest about what happened with Merle. Even if he didn't like Merle in the least bit; which was why T-dog spent most of his time away from the Dixon brothers, who were the ones that Harry spent the most time around; so therefor Harry really didn't spend a lot of time around T-dog so he didn't know as much as he would like.

The next one was one Harry didn't know what to feel about, but at the same time knew he wasn't going to be around long enough for Harry to really form an opinion of in the first place, as his magic all but screamed this at him that the man in question was about to die, and this was Jim.

Jim was another person, who didn't know about magic, but Harry got the feeling that he wouldn't care about it...or anything else for that matter. To Harry Jim seemed to someone who was already dead on the inside and was just going through the motions of living then actually living. Letting Harry know without actually knowing what had happened that Jim had lost something big lately; and considering just what was going on Harry assumed he had lost his family to all the walkers that were now around.

Something Harry could seriously sympathize with. At the same time Harry knew that Jim was hiding something big from all the other, something that would most likely lead to his death considering how his magic was reacting to him. But since Jim seemed to take special care in avoiding everyone, Harry included, just what he was hiding Harry didn't know himself. At the same time Harry found himself not really looking that hard, as at the moment Harry really couldn't bring himself to care.

Jacqui was another group member that Harry didn't know as much as he would like to; even after the last two days. All he did know for sure was that she had didn't believe in magic, and hadn't believed in it in a good long time. And besides that all he really knew about her was that she was a, besides Dale, was one of the oldest members of the group. Who spent a good deal of her time either helping with the chores or trying to help with the runs. Which if he heard from Rick about she had been rather helpful in the last one; at least when it had come to getting around the town unnoticed.

From what Harry had seen about her she was rather observant, motherly person who tried to help others when given a chance to do so. Though again because they didn't spend a lot of time around each other, seeing as like T-dog she seemed to avoid both Merle and Daryl, who again were the ones Harry spent the most time around, he didn't know a whole lot about her; with a good deal of what he did know being guess work more than actual knowledge.

The next person on his mental list was one of the people he had spent the most time around, yet at the same time was another he didn't have as much information on, and this was Daryl Dixon. What Harry did know was mainly information that he had found from Merle and sometimes from Daryl himself. But the two brothers were rather closed lipped and untrusting of others so Harry hadn't been able to find out much. In fact Harry got the feeling that both the brothers rather liked him so he probably knew the most about the brothers from within the group; well besides between the brother's themselves that is. Which considering how little he knew was kind of sad; in a way Harry could completely understand.

What he did know was that Daryl was a hedge wizard, which meant someone with some magic, but not enough to register within a school. This meant Daryl could do some magic's, like potions or runes and maybe have his own magic speed up his own healing or something similar to that but nothing like having the magic to do major spells or anything like that; though considering that Daryl was just on the verge of being considered a full fledge wizard maybe he could do some of the more minor spells.

He also knew that Daryl has some serious skills when it came to hunting, in fact from what Harry had seen he would say he was an expert hunter. Along with an amazing tracker, someone who was great at navigation and almost supernatural observant at the same time. He knew that Daryl was at foremost a survivalist with all the skills needed to do so; something that Harry highly respected. He also knew that Daryl was the younger brother of Merle and they were the only family that each other had. Which was one of the reasons they were so highly protective of each other. Something again, Harry could understand, seeing if he had family he could stand, or was even allowed to be around, still alive he would be highly protective of them as well. Daryl, and his brother were another two members of the group that he was positive he wanted to go to his sanctuary; the first two he had been positive about in fact.

Speaking of Daryl's brother Merle, he was another Harry didn't know a whole lot about, or to be more precise he hadn't learned a lot more than he had already knew before he had joined the group in the first place. What he did know about the man in question was that he was a squib who was knowledgeable in magic but not able to actually teach it.

He was someone who enjoyed testing people by insulting them to see how they would react; he tried his best to live up to what the others thought a redneck should be like. If only to piss people off; which was something else Merle really loved to do. He could be rather raciest at times, and he had one hell of a tempter on him. But at the same time he still went out of his way to bring food to the others, even if he did insult them while doing so, as well as try to fix their vehicles when things went bad. But because of the way he acted while he was doing so most of the group members didn't seem to recognize all the help he had given them and tended to avoid both him and his brother because of this; which Harry noticed suited both brothers just fine. So Harry noticing this just kept with the two brothers; who honestly he found himself getting along better with anyway.

Then there was the last four members of the group and the ones Harry honestly tried to avoid because of all the drama that went around them; something which Harry had had enough nearly his entire life thank you very much.

The first of which being Rick, who was supposedly the leader of the group; though this seemed to be barely at times as Rick seemed rather confused about just what he wanted to do on several occasions. What Harry had been able to figure out about the man, through supple hints and observation, was that the man in question didn't know about magic, and most likely hadn't thought about anything to do with magic since he was a child himself.

Besides that Harry, mainly through listening to the near screaming argument or conversation that seemed to always take place between Lori, Shane and Rick, was able to pick up that while Rick was typically calm, smart and both a good father and friend. He was also someone who stubbornly clung to his strong personal moral cade; which given the way things were at the time wasn't always a good thing. He also seemed to expect more out of himself then he was currently able to give; making it just that much harder for him to adjust to what was going on.

Though that may be just Harry's opinion of what was going on. Because honestly he thought Rick at the moment shouldn't be in charge because from what Harry had found out Rick had literally just woken up from a coma and had no idea about the whole walking dead problem until very recently. In fact, from what Harry had heard Rick had only known about the problem with the Walking dead for about a week now.

Which beside making Harry wonder just what kind of luck the man had, made Harry think that it would be best if Rick got more used to everything that what was going on before he took charge of anything. But since he was new in the group, not only that but he also knew that no one would listen to him anyway, Harry didn't bring it up and instead just continued to watch. as the drama went on. Most of which was centered around Rick, Rick's apparent wife, and Rick' apparent best friend.

The second one out of the group Harry took care to avoid was Rick wife, Lori, whose way of how she reacted about magic whenever, on the very rare chance it was brought up, left Harry rather confused at how rather bitter she sounded about it. But after watching her for a bit and seeing the same behavior each and every time magic was brought up was able to figure out that Lori knew about magic but was bitter about not having it as it was most likely she was a Squib of some sort; probably one who had been kicked out of her family for not having magic in the first place.

When it came to her Harry often found himself wondering if she was bipolar or something similar to that because one moment Lori showed herself to be an emotionally strong women who cared deeply about her son, and someone who could be independent if the situation called for it. Then there were time that had Harry wondering if she had hit her head or something like that. Seeing as she went from the strong woman she had Harry see her as to someone who had become depended on a male to do anything, someone who didn't seem able of keeping track of her only son, and someone whose only worries seemed to be about something like making sure all the chores where done. It was like to Harry that the women had two different personalities.

One being a strong in depend woman who would do anything for her family and loved them all deeply, and the other a woman Harry honestly couldn't stand as she constantly agreed with any and everything either Shane or Rick was saying without forming her own opinion on anything and then turned around to started yet another fight between the two supposed best friends. Harry seeing this, and feeling the headache she caused him because of the way she was always ready to argue about anything tended to keep away from her and all the drama she caused.

The third member of the group Harry avoid was Carl and Harry felt rather bad about this because the kid himself wasn't any trouble nor was he part of the drama; in fact Harry found him to be rather amusing. But he still was the child of the previous mentioned two, so by keeping away from him meant avoiding being dragged into what every argument was coming. Therefor Harry really didn't spend much time around the kid in question; at least not until things calmed down a bit.

Though he was able to figure out a couple things about Carl despite this. The first being that unlike his mother Carl actually had his own magic. A rather a good amount of magic if Harry felt was right, a little bit less the Sophia's but Harry got the feeling because he never feared his magic, like Sophia did, that Carl would have better control over his magic; and there for be able to cast spells easier then Sophia would have. Not to mention unlike Sophia Harry wouldn't have to help Carl couch is magic out once more; that is if either of the kids mother's let Harry teach them about magic. Speaking of teaching of magic, Harry couldn't figure out just why Carl hadn't been found by one of the magical schools around here. He certainly had the magic to get into one, and he was now certainly old enough to have been going to a school as well; unless someone made it so the schools couldn't find him that is. Which considering how bitter Lori was about magic he could see her doing that, if only so the magical world didn't hurt her son like it seemed to have done her.

Beside the fact that he did have a good deal of magic Harry had been able to find out more about Carl Grimes, and this was he was about the same age as Sophia, he had a sense of adventure, and he was way to curious for his own good. Not to mention he seemed to really look up to both Shane and his father; wanting to be just like them both. Not only that but to Harry Carl was still too trusting for the world they were in but Harry, sadly, got the feeling that Carl would learn quickly not to be too trusting all too soon; just as Harry himself had to learn.

Then there was the main reason Harry had actually started watching everyone, and the one he spent the most time trying to figure out, Shane Walsh. The man who continued to growl when he was angry and who behavior was seriously reminding him of someone Harry swore he knew; someone he knew most have been close to him at some point. But who exactly it was Harry couldn't quite recall. But what he did know, was that his magic sense something odd, but achingly familiar to the man as well as an incredible low amount of magic; being just above a squib but not strong enough to be a hedge wizard like Daryl was.

Besides the fact there was something Harry swore he should know about Shane there were several other things Harry had been able to find out about Shane. One of these facts being the fact that it had actually been Shane who had actually gotten Lori and Carl out of town; saving both their lives as he did so. It had been him that had keep them save after that, continuing to do so throughout all the time Rick, Shane's apparent policeman partner, had been in a coma. It had been him that had been the leader of the group before Rick had come back and Shane felt that he should still be the leader. That currently the others should follow him instead of Rick; even if he never really put it to words.

As for his personality Harry found Shane to be single minded, fearless, which despite what it sounded not a good thing. Seeing as fear promoted caution and without fear there was not caution; and not having caution during these times would only lead to death. Harry also found that Shane could be rather cunning when he needed to be, though most of the time he showed this cunning in rather brutal blood thirty ways. But at the same time he was incredibly loyal to those he cared about, and only those he cared about. Meaning Harry could see Shane shooting someone in the back to safe himself or someone he cared about; even if the person he had shot had been someone who had just helped him out of the kindness of their own hearts.

Harry was knocked out of his mental summary of everyone when the truck he was currently in pulled to a quick stop. Looking out the window Harry noticed that, no they weren't at the CDC, and seeing how it was already getting late when they stopped, only an hour or so before the sun started to set, it wasn't likely that they were going to get to the CDC today.

Which was something that was rather frustrating to Harry see if it hadn't been for the numerous car pile ups, the arguments and the stops, they would most likely already be at the CDC. Though Harry can say one good thing came from these stops and this was the fact that they were able to stock up on more food and other supplies they found in the woods each time they did stop.

Harry knowing that they were done driving for the night, and honestly ready to get out of the truck, opened up the door and got out. Grabbing his bags, and the magical tent he had taken out the night before, out with him as he did so. He needed to get the tent set up, before going and grabbing a couple more books to help teach Daryl with. No matter what the others may think or say Daryl was a seriously smart man who picked up everything he was teaching him at a fast rate. Already he had managed to get down the basics of potions and could now make the most basic of healing potions; which had been the first thing Harry had taught Daryl. Seeing as Harry felt potions that dealt with healing would be a bigger help the potions that could change the color of someone's hair. And he had only been teaching Daryl for a little over two days now.

Harry after setting up his tent and getting several different books to help with Daryl backed out of his tent. Only to notice that Daryl was no long in the camp but had obviously gone off hunting. Seeing this Harry gave a deep breath, he usually went hunting with either Daryl or Merle, but apparently he missed them this time. It had happened before, and honestly Harry was sure it would happen again, seeing as no one could really control a Dixon.

Knowing this, and not wanting to stand in the camp doing nothing, Harry went off exploring looking for different herbs that could be used in either his potions, for cooking, or in making things like soaps or any of the other things from the books he had grabbed from the shop. Just as he had done each time they had stopped, something that had caught the attention of several of the others of the group, but they hadn't as of yet asked him just what he was doing. So until they did Harry wouldn't be suppling any answers. Though once they did Harry hoped he could teach several of the others how about the things in the books; something told him that Carol would find them fascinating. Not to mention he also felt that she would be amazing at them; that and making medicine for some reason.

Harry as he was doing this heard both Sophia and Carl playing not far from him. Hearing this Harry couldn't help but smile slightly, that is until he heard what they were saying. They were both talking about the berries they had found and if they should bring them back to the rest of the group. Hearing this Harry began to walking in their direction curious as to just what type of berries they were talking about. That is when Harry heard Carl mentioning trying some of the berries to see what they tasted like. Hearing this Harry couldn't help but speed up, after all some berries weren't made for human consumption and could seriously hurt the kids if they ate those types of berries. And Harry wasn't sure if Carl knew what berries were safe to eat or not; he really hadn't when he had been Carl's age.

Harry reached the clearing just in time to see Carl about to put one of the berries he had found in his mouth, seeing this, and seeing just what type of berry it was. Harry couldn't stop himself from urgently carrying out.

"Wait Carl don't eat that it's poisons!" This caused several reaction, one being Carl dropping the berry he was about to eat wide eyed, and the second being Rick, Lori, Carol and Shane, who had been nearby, tearing through the bush and were now standing beside Carl and Sophia. All four were now staring at him, waiting for an explanation. Seeing this look Harry pointed to the bush full of berries and told the four adults, as well as the two children listening in.

"Those berries are poisons,. There the berries of a plant most commonly called nightshade…and I can see from your faces that you know how deadly they are. You can tell those are deadly night shade berries from the berries themselves and how they grow individually instead of in group. When I saw Carl about to eat them, I had to stop him. " This said Harry couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his face, he hadn't meant to be that loud when he had shouted; he had just meant to stop Carl and that was all.

After Harry had finished speaking all the adults sent Harry a rather grateful look before urging the kids away from the berries, muttering how they would be speaking to both him and the Dixon brother to help the kids learn what was safe to eat and what was not.

Hearing this and seeing the kids being pulled away from the berries couldn't help but gain a sad look on his face as he thought back to the kid he was supposed to have been raising. As he thought back to Teddy; who if Harry remembered correctly had just recently turned seven.

Harry had been his godfather, and was supposed to have been the one who had raised him per Remus and Tonks wishes. Something Harry would have been more than happy to do; in fact he had been for the first month after everything had gone down. But he hadn't been able to actual raise him more than that, despite Harry's wishes otherwise.

All because of Teddy's grandmother; Andromeda Tonks. Who in the grief of losing both her husband and her daughter one after the other had clung to Teddy with all her might. And had even used the rumors that the Weasley's and Ganger had started up to get full custody over Teddy from the Ministry of Magic. She had even taken it a step further and had also gained a magical restraining order against him in regards to Teddy. Making it so that he wasn't allowed to see, visits or even be near Teddy while the restraining order was active; despite the fact he was, and still was, the boy's godfather.

Harry knew that Andromeda had been terrified that she would lose Teddy like she had the rest of her family but he didn't think he could ever forgive her for taking little Teddy from him. Little Teddy who had quickly become similar to a little brother, maybe even a son, to him during the small amount of time he had been able to have him.

Harry would always remember how he had repeatedly tried to go see Teddy only to be pushed away by wards, he will never forget the cries Teddy let loose as he was taken away from him. When he closed his eyes he could still picture little Teddy reaching out for him trying to get back to him and screaming his name as he was taken away from him, and he would never forgive the ones who had made that happen in the first place.

At the same time Harry knew that he could have easily torn down the wards, and blasted passed the magic that was in the restraining order before stealing Teddy away, but he hadn't. Not because he hadn't wanted to, because he had; oh he had most certainly wanted to. But because of two different things. One the ward and retraining order were actually tied to Teddy and blasting the down could very well hurt Teddy; something Harry never wanted to do. And two he had honestly believed that living on the run constantly wouldn't be the best thing for Teddy, and despite how much he hated Andromeda he knew that she did adore Teddy with all her being. Which meant that Harry knew she would do her best to make sure that he was both happy and as safe as he could be.

So Harry with a very heavy heart had agreed to stay away from Teddy but at the same time had gotten a heavily wooded cottage in England, before warding said cottage up to the gills to keep out any dangers. Then once he had it fully ward and had pumped enough magic in the ward to knock himself out from magical exhaustion several different times gave it to Teddy; as well as his Grandmother. Letting her know as he did so that the cottage was warded to keep out anything dangerous, and that if she wanted it to it would also keep him out as well. Letting her know to let Teddy know that he loved him and that the only thing he wanted was for him to be safe before he left for America; leaving an oddly regretful but still determined Andromeda behind him as he did so.

Though at the same time that wasn't the last Harry had with his godson Teddy, no the very second he had gotten finished with his own home, and had it even more protected then cottage he had given Teddy, Harry immediately sent out a house elf out to find out about Teddy.

Seeing as he had no idea how Teddy, or anyone in England, was doing for the matter. He still didn't for that matter, seeing as the house elves hadn't been able to find Teddy; seeing as it seemed as he was behind wards that even house elves couldn't find. But that did mean that Harry had given up hope, no he knew Teddy was still alive due to his godfather bond. A bond that several of the house elves were using to help find Teddy so they could bring him to safety. So they could bring him to his sanctuary; even if he also meant bringing his godmother with him as they did so. Hopefully Harry would be able to hold Teddy soon; hopefully he would be able to know that his godson was safe.

Thinking back to Teddy and how he had been in those short weeks that he had had him in his care caused Harry to go wide eyed as the sudden thoughts of just why Shane's actions seemed so familiar to him actual hit him. His reactions had been a lot like how Remus had been when his wolf had bleed through; though in Remus's case it was much more extreme. Meaning that Shane most likely had some werewolf blood in him, and considering just how wolf like he was it was most likely from his father or mother at that; making Shane half werewolf just like Teddy was. Realizing this Harry went wide eyed and was about to spin around and actually go ask Shane this. Only to bump into said man before he could, and Shane seeing the look in Harry's eyes only said.

"So you found out did you? Well good then maybe we can talk about both that, and what a powerful wizard like you is doing out here can't we? Then we both can figure out a way to tell the rest of the group as well."


End file.
